Gilan
by samfriz45
Summary: The story of Gilan as an apprentice. From first meeting Halt to graduating to the Merdic Fief many years later. Full of wit, humour, and of course, so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Halt rode through the open fields of Caraway Fief. Abelard's ears were relaxed and so was his master. The two knew that no danger would come to them here. A large dark castle came into view.

The Battleschool of Caraway Fief.

Halt and Abelard began to canter across the field and toward the magnificent castle. As they approached the sound of swords clashing against shields echoed across the land. Halt halted Abelard and swiftly dismounted. He nodded grimly to a nearby guard who motioned to another guard to take his horse into the nearby stables where he would be cared for.

Halt continued on into the large castle and walked up the familiar marble steps that led to Battlemaster David's private quarters. When he came to the familiar wooden door he knocked three times and then the voice of Battlemaster David answered.

"Come in."

Halt opened the door and to his immediate left he spotted the Battlemaster signing important documents that Halt suspected would go off to the newly crowned King Duncan. Sir David looked up.

"Ah Halt, I thought you'd be here closer to midday," he commented a bit surprised.

"It is midday, sir," Halt replied.

Sir David looked out his giant window that overlooked the Battleschool grounds. The sun was directly overhead and just out of sight. Down below the shadow's of the boys practicing were directly behind them, signaling midday. Sir David scratched his head.

"Indeed, you are correct, my friend," he corrected himself.

Sir David then stood up and walked over to Halt. He stood a good foot taller than the younger Ranger. Halt, in his later twenties, was making quite a name for himself.

The two friends shook hands and Sir David motioned for Halt to join him near the two chairs that sat near another large window that showed another perspective of the Battleschool grounds.

"Where's young Gilan?" Halt asked.

Sir David held back a smile. "I suspect he will be joining us shortly."

One cue, the wooden door opened and a tall eleven-year-old boy stood there. His eyes grew bigger as he saw Halt sitting beside his Father. He rushed into the room and took another chair beside Halt.

Sir David held back another smile. "The boy claims to be sick," he told Halt. "But, it seems not sick enough to visit you."

Halt nodded. He, too, held back a smile.

Gilan smiled sheepishly at Halt and his Father. "MacNeil wasn't too happy with me."

Sir David frowned. "I suspect not."

Gilan looked down at the floor. He did not see the smile that finally reached Sir David's face. Sir David turned to Halt.

"Will you be staying long?" he asked.

Halt slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Redmount needs my services yet again."

Gilan pouted. He had finally looked back up. "Do you have to?"

Halt looked at the young boy. "I'm sorry Gilan, but I have a job to do."

At this Gilan closed his mouth. The boy held Halt as a role model and was fascinated about his work. His laid-back lifestyle was so different than the strict, grueling life as a Battlschool student.

"Well, it's good to see you again. I still here people mumbling about Morgarath and Hackham Heath," he told Halt.

Halt nodded gravely. "As have I."

"Such loss," Gilan agreed.

"But, such loss led to a grand victory. People will die in wars son, remember that," Sir David told his son.

"I know, but there were so many dead..." he mused.

Sir David looked back to Halt. It had only been a few months ago that Halt had led the surprise attack against Morgarath. It was this battle that had brought Sir David and Halt to be such good friends.

Halt's eyes were far away. "What is it, Halt?" Sir David asked concerned.

"Just a memory. Daniel," he told Sir David.

Sir David closed his eyes. He knew the story of the young sergeant Daniel who had saved Halt, but sadly perished during the battle.

"What became of the boy?" Sir David asked.

Daniel's dying words to Halt were to take care of his wife and soon-to-be-born son. Unfortunately, Daniel's wife had died in childbirth and the baby, named Will had been orphaned.

"I took him to Redmount. Baron Arald is taking care of him."

"A castle ward?" Sir David asked.

"Yes. I will watch the boy though."

Gilan felt pity for this Will. He was only a baby and yet his whole world had been turned upside down. Little did he know, thay in fifteen years his path would cross Will's.

**Please review! I have no idea if this is any good! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. How sad... Well I hope everyone enjoys the story!**

Several hours later Halt and Sir David were finishing up supper in the Great Hall. Gilan had returned to his own quarters minutes ago. Sir David and Halt stood and walked toward the entrance of Caraway Battleschool. The two men shook hands.

"It was good to see you again, Halt," Sir David said.

"I'll be back soon. But..." Halt trailed off.

"Yes Halt?" Sir David prompted.

Halt looked into Sir David's brown eyes. "I have a feeling that your son might have other plans," he replied simply.

"Plans? What plans Halt?"

Halt looked away and up the marble steps as if he expected to see someone there. Sir David turned around. No one was there. The two men turned around. Halt took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Gilan might follow me into the forest tonight. Will I have to return the boy?" Halt asked.

Sir David sighed. He knew what Halt was telling him. And Halt was always right. Gilan was going to follow Halt into the forest to see what it's like to be a Ranger. Gilan had always been fascinated by the mysterious group of people. Sir David hoped Halt wouldn't hurt Gilan too badly...

"I feared this might happen," he mused. "I-I give my permission, Halt. Take care of my boy. Don't scare him to badly when he attempts to sneak up on you," he finished.

"I promise, David," Halt promised.

David noted that Halt did not address him as "Sir". But, he just nodded and turned up the marble steps. He paused for a moment to stare at his son's quarters done the hall. Gilan would never stay there again, he realized. He then turned around to look at Halt, but the grizzled Ranger was no where to be seen.

"Typical," David muttered. He then opened the wooden door that led to his own quarters and disappeared.

Halt walked to the Caraway stables and tacked up Abelard. He mounted the small, shaggy horse and took off into the forest. He took one final looked at Caraway Battleschool and then disappeared into the forest.

Back at the stables, Gilan was tacking his own horse. But, he stopped himself as he tightened the girth. He knew Halt would here him coming on a horse, but if he walked...  
Without another thought, he ran out of the stables and into the forest.

Inside the forest, Halt slowed Abelard to a walk when they came to small clearing. He listened for the sound of approaching footsteps. Sure enough, moments later the sound of Gilan's approaching footsteps could be heard.

Halt dismounted and walked toward the nearby stream. He gave Abelard the "quiet signal". He pulled out his water pouch and filled it to capacity. He even started humming a popular folk song.

Gilan never saw what hit him. The last thing he remembered was sneaking into the clearing and up behind Halt. But, Halt swung around and knocked Gilan off his feet. He then picked Gilan up by the scruff of his collar and through him into the stream. He then pulled out his saxe knife and held it against his throat.

"Um... hello Halt."

"Thought you might try something like this," said the Ranger in a low voice.

**A/N: Did you like the chapter? I promise to have more up as sooooooon as possible. In the meantimes, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! I was on vacation and I couldn't get to a computer! Sorry and I promise to make it up to you with one great chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

A few hours later, Gilan and Halt sat beside a small campfire. A black pot full of yam soup was cooking over the fire. The smell was becoming irresistible and Gilan was licking his lips in anticipation.

Halt reached into his pack and pulled out two small bowls and filled them with generous amounts of the orange-looking, delicious soup. He handed a bowl to Gilan and also handed him a spoon.

"Eat up, boy," Halt began "you need some meat on those bones."

As much as Gilan liked Halt, he couldn't help but scowl at the Ranger. But soon, his hunger overpowered him and he looked away to eat his soup. Halt looked away and also began to eat. A small smile formed in the corners of his mouth.

-

After the soup was finished and the tents had been pitched, Gilan finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to take me back to my Father, tomorrow?" he asked.

Gilan had been slightly confused when back at the clearing Halt had pointed to a hidden path instead of the Castle Caraway. But, Gilan hadn't protested. He had wanted to go wherever Halt went.

"I'm better off keeping you. Someone has to put some meat on those bones," he told Gilan without a smile.

At first, Gilan had thought it was a joke, but with Halt you really can never be certain.

When Gilan looked back at Halt he found the Ranger entering his gray and green tent that matched his mottled cloak. Gilan shrugged and entered his own tent. Rangers were highly interesting, albeit confusing people.

-

The following morning, Gilan awoke and found Halt wide awake and preparing breakfast-- bacon and coffee.

"'Morning Halt," Gilan greeted the Ranger.

Halt grunted in reply. Gilan shook his head. Halt's humdrum personality was really beginning to annoy the tall, high-spirited boy.

Gilan sat down on the dirt found and accepted a cup of coffee from Halt. He slurped it down quickly and before he knew it, he had finished it. He sighed but then got an idea.

"Where are we going?" Gilan asked.

"Castle Redmount," Halt answered.

"How long 'till we get there?"

"Two days."

"Who is the Battlemaster there, Halt?"

"Sir Rodney."

"And the Baron?"

"Baron Arald."

Gilan nodded. He had met these men in his life, but he didn't remember where they were from. With fifty fiefs it was hard for the young boy to keep track of everyone.

"How--" Gilan began again.

"You ask too many questions, boy," Halt interrupted.

Gilan closed his mouth quickly. He chewed on his bottom lip, but his curiosity got the better of him and he opened his mouth... but this time he had a plan.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"No."

"Please?"

"There, that was your question. And my answer is 'no'."

"But!"

Halt glared at the boy and Gilan stopped his protest. He glared back at Halt. This Ranger had foiled his plan. He foiled the plan faster than Gilan could even get it started. Back at the castle this plan worked every time... but now... Gilan was very, very confused.

Halt wasn't the person Gilan had first thought he was.

**A/N: Guys, I haven't really thanked all of you for reviewing and reading my story. You have no idea how much it means to me. Well, you fellow authors may have an idea (ha ha!). I just needed to thank you for everything! THIS IS FOR YOU!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always: please review!!**

Two days later Gilan and Halt found themselves approaching the magnificent Castle Redmount. The castle was much bigger than the Castle Caraway, Gilan noted. He had been here as a child about nine years ago, so he didn't remember this castle all too well. He admired the rolling green hills and the many villages that surrounded the breathtaking castle.

But, instead of heading toward this awe-inspiring castle, Halt veered left and they entered the forest yet again. Several minutes later a small cabin appeared. There was a lean-to connected to the house and a small barn was also nearby. A large water trough was beside the lean-to.

"Is this where you live?" Gilan exclaimed.

Halt nodded. Gilan noticed Halt was staring at the barn. His eyes then darted back to the cabin. Gilan squinted his eyes. He could make out a small man sitting on the verandah. Halt stiffened as if he knew the person.

As they grew closer the figure rose. Gilan spotted a long bow in the man's right hand, it was identical to Halt's. The man also wore the same strange cloak that Halt did: green and gray. The man seemed to disappear into the foliage around him.

"Crowley, what the devil are you doing here?" Halt barked.

"Oh come now Halt," Crowley complained. "I've come to pay a friendly visit."

Halt grumbled something, but he halted Abelard and swiftly dismounted. Gilan followed Halt's example.

"I see you have a new friend," Crowley began.

"This is Gilan, my new apprentice," Halt replied.

"Ah! It took you long enough, Halt," Crowley chuckled.

Gilan looked at Halt. He was Halt's apprentice. That sounded odd to him. He, Gilan, was Halt's very own apprentice...

Crowley put his hand out to Gilan. Gilan shook his hand. Crowley then rose an eyebrow. "You fight with a sword?" he asked skeptically.

Gilan bit his lower lip. He remembered his father telling him Ranger's didn't use swords. "Uh, yes. My father is Battlemaster David of Caraway Fief."

Crowley turned to Halt. "David's son?" he asked.

Gilan's face lit up. "You know my father?" he asked hopefully.

Crowley nodded. "I've heard much about your ability with a sword. You study under MacNeil?"

Gilan nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir!"

Crowley nodded again. "Well, you should keep training," he mused.

"But... then I couldn't be Halt's apprentice..."

Crowley looked to Halt and the two men seemed to know each other's thoughts. Crowley cleared his throat. "I think Halt wouldn't mind letting you take a leave of absence every now and then, right Halt?"

Halt didn't answer. Gilan smiled again. "Really?"

"Of course, son. Now, let's eat."

-

Inside Halt's cabin a cooked stoat lay on the small two-person table. Halt grabbed another chair that was on the opposite wall and dragged it to the table. He motioned for Gilan to sit.

"What gives you the right to barge into my cabin?" Halt asked.

Crowley put his hands up in the air. "I'm the new Corps Commandant."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "About time," he replied.

"Wait, so you're the leader of the Ranger Corps?" Gilan asked Crowley in between mouthfuls of stoat.

"Yes. But, I answer to the King, all Ranger's do. That is our one and only allegiance."

The rest of the evening was relatively quiet. Crowley and Halt discussed important Ranger happenings while Gilan ate away. When the stoat was finished, Crowley stood and left.

Halt cleared the plates and then led Gilan into one of the bedrooms.

"You'll be staying here," he told Gilan.

The room had a small bed, a nightstand with a vase of fresh flowers, a desk, and a dresser. A window showed the front of the house, mainly the verandah.

"Good night, Halt," Gilan said.

"'Night Gilan," Halt replied.

Halt then closed the small wooden door and left Gilan alone with his thoughts. Gilan sat on the bed. It was surprisingly soft. He laid on his back and thought about the days events.

He missed his father. About this time his father would come wish him good-night and sometimes they would talk about their days. As a child Gilan had always wanted to take over for his father. He knew he was good with a sword, but he didn't want to be a knight. There were so many knights. He would just be one in a million. He wanted to be something more.

A Ranger fit that description. There were only fifty Rangers. One for each fief. That was something special. But, what Gilan wasn't preparted for was the isolation. He was young and cheery. He loved to tell jokes and laugh and have good time. He was still a boy and he would miss all of his friends and his family.

But, it would be all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

The following morning, Gilan awoke in his new bed and realized how sore he was. He legs had suffered terribly from all the riding he had done over the past two-and-a-half days. He tried to walk normally, but was always bent forward at little too much. He walked out into the main room and saw Halt sitting in an armchair by a fireplace. He was browsing through documents that had the seal of the Ranger.

"'Morning, Halt," Gilan winced in pain.

Halt didn't look up. "Sore, boy?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah... how did you know?"

"I just know these things, boy," Halt replied.

Halt placed a document into the pile at his feet. Gilan ran his hand through his ruffled hair and yawned. His eyes darted around the cabin, he noticed there was no food... no breakfast cooking. He ignored it though.

"So what are we doing today, Halt?" Gilan asked anxiously.

"Housework."

Gilan's jaw dropped and the wide grin on his face disappeared. "We're doing housework?" he replied, unbelieving.

"No," Halt began. Gilan sighed in relief. "_You'll_ be doing the housework."

The sigh lasted only half a second. "Me?" Gilan squeaked.

"Yes, _you_," Halt told his apprentice.

Gilan didn't seem all too sure about what Halt had told him. Didn't Rangers fight the bad-guys? Didn't they have massive longbows that killed anyone in sight? Couldn't they hide themselves and then sneak around as if no one knew they existed?

Well, didn't they?

"So... housework?" Gilan proposed.

Halt tossed two more documents to the floor. He looked up at Gilan. "What about it?"

"Uh..." Gilan stuttered.

Halt stood and walked over to Gilan. "Alright, do you know what this is, boy?" he asked Gilan.

"A cabin?"

"Yes! And do you see any servants here?"

"No, sir."

"No sir, indeed! There are no servants here in this lowly cabin. So the housework falls to you, apprentices."

"Oh..." Gilan said dejectedly.

"Outside is the water trough. There is the pail," Halt pointed to a small pail beside the door. "The water is in the river." Halt then returned this chair and read through several more documents. Gilan grabbed the pail and walked outside.

The water trough looked like it could hold twenty of thirty pails of water. And the river? All the way down at the bottom of the hill. Gilan shrugged and began to the trip downhill. Several hours passed and Gilan had finished almost everything. He had filled the water trough with thirty-_one_buckets of water. He'd sweeped the entire cabin. He picked new flowers for the vases in the cabin. He cleaned the pots. He brushed Abelard. He did everything Halt asked him.

So finally around noon, he ran out of chores to do. He slumped down on a chair and let out a breath of exhaustion. How could such a little cabin have so much work to it? Halt had finished reading all of the papers in that giant pile.

"Good job, boy," he grunted.

"So, now what are we doing, Halt?" Gilan asked with new-found enthusiasm.

"We're going on a hike."

"A hike?" Gilan asked.

Halt nodded. He stood and grabbed his long bow. Gilan followed his mentor out of the cabin. Halt and Gilan walked into the stables. Gilan's horse was gone, by small shaggy Abelard was munching happily on his hay.

"Where's my horse?" Gilan asked, worried.

"Crowley returned him to your father."

"So... who am I going to ride?" Gilan asked, becoming extremely nervous.

"No one, you'll be walking," Halt replied cheerfully.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Gilan muttered.

-

On the trail Halt was walking Abelard and Gilan was walking behind, kicking stones as he went. Halt was pointing out animal tracks, but Gilan already knew most of them so it was more like a review. Halt turned around and saw Gilan walking backwards now.

"Hey, boy!" Halt called.

Gilan whirrled around and faced Halt. Halt pointed ahead. "There's something ahead," he told Gilan.

Gilan's eyes got really big. He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I'm going to ride ahead and find it, keep up okay?"

Gilan nodded intently. He was able to run with the battle horses back at Caraway. He chased the horses who were cantering around the field, messing with the Stable master, Derek.

But, little did Gilan know... Abelard... he wasn't like those horses back home. Halt nudged Abelard forward and he was gone in a flash. Gilan blinked a few times.

"What?"

Halt and Abelard were just disappearing. Gilan realized that Halt had been pulling his leg and there was nothing up ahead. Gilan took off after Abelard, mentally kicking himself for not seeing this come.

-

Three hours later Halt and Gilan were back at the cabin, Gilan drenched in sweat. He collapsed on the verandah.

"Not... fair... Halt," he said between gulps of air.

Halt didn't answer, but a smile appeared on his lips, but he hid it before Gilan noticed it.

"Well, that was certainly good exercise," Halt said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Gilan replied bitterly.

Halt entered the cabin and prepared supper. He knew he had been hard on Gilan, but Gilan had to learn to be more attentive. Having an apprentice was nothing like Halt had thought it would be like... maybe that was a bad thing.

Or maybe it was a very, very good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

The weeks that followed were extremely tough and tiring for the young apprentice. Gilan found himself waking up sore every morning and then coming home at night and collapsing on his bed, falling asleep in midair and he dove for the bed.

This morning was no different. He slowly crawled out of bed and yawned three of four times before heading out into the main room of the cabin. Halt was sitting in his chair, looking over Ranger documents. Gilan muttered a good morning and Halt grunted in return.

Gilan poured himself the remaining coffee and grabbed some freshly cooked bacon. He sat at the wooden table and slowly ate away. Halt finished reading the reports and then he got up from his chair and sat down in the seat that was opposite Gilan.

"What are you doing today, Halt?" Even though Gilan was incredibly tired and worn-out, he still enjoyed the mysterious life that Ranger's led. It was much more entertaining than becoming a knight, Gilan thought at least once a day.

"Hiking trip," Halt muttered.

And that's when Gilan frowned. "_Another_ hiking trip?"

Halt nodded. "It's important, Gilan," Halt told his apprentice.

"But I-- I mean we -- go on these hiking trips almost every day!" Gilan protested.

"Hurry up, boy. You don't want to be late," Halt told the boy.

Gilan slurpeddown his coffee and shoved the rest of the bacon into his mouth. He then followed Halt outside. Abelard was already tacked and ready to go. Halt mounted Abelard and began a steady paced trot down the forest pathway, but instead of taking the usual route, Halt turned Abelard on a different path and Gilan followed.

"Where are we going Halt?" Gilan yelled from behind.

"You'll see, Gilan. Now stop asking so many questions!" Halt yelled back.

"But I only asked one!" Gilan protested.

"I seem to recall at least three," Halt said.

And as Abelard cantered away happily and easily, Gilan sprinted after Abelard, breathing heavily. The morning sun was beginning to light up the forest as the companions traveled through the unkemptforest. More than once, Gilan found himself finding a new path while Abelard and Halt just charged through.

So when they arrived at an old farmhouse in the middle of the forest, Gilan was drenched in sweat.

"I could take a shower with all this sweat," Gilan remarked as he leaned against the wooden fence. Halt dismounted off of Abelard and cupped his hand around his mouth.

"Old Bob, where are you?" he bellowed.

Gilan winced slightly from the volume of the bellow. Moments later an older man appeared from the farm house. He wheezed as he walked. He chucked when he spotted Halt.

"Thought you would come today, Halt," the man wheezed.

"Good to see you, Old Bob," Halt replied easily.

"Likewise, Halt... Who do we have here?" Old Bob asked when he saw the drenched-covered Gilan leaning against the fence.

"My apprentice, Gilan. Is the horse ready?"

Old Bob wheezed again. "Of course it is, Halt!"

"Horse?" Gilan asked.

Old Bob laughed. "I guess Halt hasn't told you why your here, sonny. Well turn around and have a look for yourself."

And sure enough, Gilan eagerly turned around. In the far corner of the pasture was a small shaggy brown horse. Old Bob whistled and the horse's eyes pricked up and she galloped over.

Gilan realized that even though the horse was small, it was much taller than Abelard. A good two hands, he wagered.

"This here is Blaze," Old Bob said. "She's easily amused and loves to pull pranks, so watch out."

Gilan hopped the fence. "What's her code word?" Gilan asked as he stroked her shaggy mane.

"How do you know about a horse's code word?" Old Bob hissed.

"Gilan's the son of Battlemaster David," Halt told Old Bob.

"Of Caraway Fief?" Old Bob asked. "Yeah, I do remember hearing he had a son. I thought he was a knight. Studied under... Neil?"

"_Mac_Neil," Gilan corrected the older man.

Old Bob wheezed. "Well, thank you, Gilan! I believe the words are: "Brown Eyes"."

"Brown Eyes?" Gilan repeated.

"Don't tell it to me!" Old Bob threw his hands up.

Gilan chuckled. He liked Old Bob. Gilan whispered the code word into Blaze's ears and she immediately perked up. Gilan then mounted her. He then slowly tapped his foot against her left forearm and she took off across the pasture. They approached the opposite fence and she jumped it smoothly. Gilan laughed as they galloped across the forest. It felt good to be back on a horse.

Gilan turned around and didn't see Old Bob or Halt. He turned Blaze around and she happily turned. The fence soon reappeared as did Halt and Old Bob. He jumped the fence again and then a final time so he was on the same side as Halt and Old Bob.

"Nicely down, Gilan!" Old Bob praised Gilan.

Gilan nodded, but Halt just stayed as solemn as ever.

"She's fast huh?" Old Bob went on. "She'll ride like that all day and night. Long after those big battle horses of yours have fallen down and died," he wheezed. Gilan nodded.

"She is fast," he replied.

"Why of course she is! She's a Ranger horse! And one of the fieriest horses, too," he added. "That's why I called her Blaze."

Gilan nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Sir?" Old Bob wheezed. "He calls me sir? Why do all of the apprentices do that, Ranger?" Old Bob laughed.

Halt didn't answer. He just turned back to Gilan. "Let's finish our hiking trip."

-

When Gilan and Halt returned back to the cabin Gilan happily untacked Blaze.

"That was the best hiking trips ever, Halt!" Gilan exclaimed.

But, when Gilan looked up to see Halt, his mentor was gone. Gilan sighed. He then exited the barn and went into his room. But, instead of being dead tired as usual, he was wide awake and still excited about getting Blaze. So when he dove onto his bed: he didn't immediately fall asleep.

Instead he stayed up for hours, imagining all the adventures he and Blaze would someday have.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Halt brought Gilan out to an open area in the forest. His massive longbow was slung over his back. Halt halted Abelard and dismounted swiftly. Gilan dismounted Blaze and patted her several times.

"Good girl," he muttered as he followed Halt, intrigued by what he master was doing.

Halt now stood in the center of the field and he raised his longbow, an arrow already fitted into the bow. He aimed for a tree about twenty feet away and he let the arrow go. It hit the tree dead center with a booming thud. Gilan winced slightly.

Halt then crossed back to Abelard and pulled out another longbow. Gilan scratched his head in confusion; he hadn't noticed the bow before.

Halt walked over to Gilan and handed him the bow. "You're strong enough to use this," he told his young apprentice who accepted the bow gratefully

Halt then led Gilan to the same spot he stood where he fired the arrow. "You will use my quiver for this exercise," Halt told Gilan. Halt then continued on, instructing Gilan on the correct technique for firing arrows. Finally, Halt gave Gilan the bow.

"Fire away," he nodded. He walked back over to Abelard. "I'll be back." He then mounted Abelard and trotted off.

"I guess I won't be seeing him for awhile," Gilan said as he raised his bow. He lowered his back elbow and then released the arrow. It went past the tree and Gilan grunted in frustration. He raised the bow again and fitted an arrow into it, but then he dropped the bow onto the grassy ground.

Gilan bent down to pick it up and then tried again. He released the arrow and it hit the tree, four feet away from Halt's arrow. Gilan smiled.

"It's a start," he told himself.

Gilan spent the next three hours firing arrow after arrow. Only a dozen hit beside Halt's arrow, but he was definitely improving. Suddenly, Abelard and Halt appeared out of the forest. He walked over to the tree.

"Not bad," he grunted.

But, in Halt's mind he was very impressed with his apprentice. Gilan had done much better than Halt had expected him to do on his first try. He then walked over to Gilan and counted all of the arrows in his quiver.

"There's one missing," he finally said after he had counted them all.

"What?" Gilan replied horrified. He peered into the quiver, he counted them. Sure enough, one was missing. He frantically looked around the field, looking for the arrow. It then hit him.

"My first arrow," he gasped. He ran past the tree and he spotted the arrow—across the large ravine. He jumped across the ravine, but he tripped and fell into the cold, squishy mud. He sat up and moaned.

"I'm covered in mud!" he exclaimed.

Halt looked down into the ravine. He raised an eyebrow in wonder. "I'll see you back at the cabin, boy. Be back before supper!"

And then Gilan leaned back into the mud. "Great," he muttered sarcastically.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! (PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Gilan

Three months later, Gilan had much changed. He wasn't the tall, skinny boy who had admired Halt from afar. Gilan's obvious admiration had dramatically changed into one of quiet approbation. Halt pushed him as hard as any instructor he had ever had in Caraway—probably even harder. While at times Gilan became annoyed with Halt, at the end of the day, he respected the famous Ranger. Halt had opened his mind and broadened his already broad horizons.

The plush, green grass was wet with the morning dew and it stuck to Blaze and Abelard's short, stubby legs. Gilan licked his lips anxiously as he and Halt continued through the thick, wooded land. It had been three days since they had seen Castle Redmont. Gilan knew something was amiss.

"Where are we going, Halt?" Gilan finally asked, his eagerness finally breaking through.

Halt looked sideways at Gilan. Although Gilan was much younger than him, Gilan was a good foot taller than his grizzled mentor, so Halt grudgingly had to look up to meet the bright, green eyes of Gilan's. "Somewhere," he replied roughly.

Gilan sighed and patted Blaze softly. "How long is it going to take to get to this mysterious and illusive 'Somewhere'?" Gilan joked sarcastically. Halt noted that in just a few short months, Gilan had become extremely quick witted and barely a day went by that Gilan didn't crack a joke.

"We should get there by tomorrow," he reluctantly told Gilan. Secretly, Halt thought that he should tell Gilan where they were going. It _was_ going to be an important day in his young life… Halt sighed.

"We're heading to the Gathering Ground," he said simply as if that explained everything.

Gilan scratched his head. "Gathering Ground," he thought to himself. He racked his quick-minded brain for a reference to this 'Gathering Ground.' But, he couldn't make a mental connection. He shrugged and looked over to Halt. "Why are we going there?"

"Remember when I told you that you would have a yearly assessment each year until you graduate?" he asked Gilan. Gilan raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Halt to speak this much.

"Of course," Gilan replied cheerfully. He then frowned. "Wait… we're not going to the Gathering Ground for it, are we?"

Halt nodded as if it was obvious. Gilan's eyes grew wide. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I need time to prepare for this!" Gilan replied quickly, his voice gradually rising in volume. He fidgeted nervously in his saddle and Blaze whinnied in annoyance, but Gilan seem didn't notice. He was too busy worrying about what he was going to do about his all important Assessment.

"You've been preparing for your Assessment for four months now. Granted, the other apprentices will have an upper hand—since they've been training longer, but you're ready," Halt tried to calm his apprehensive apprentice.

This was Gilan's downfall. He overreacted often and it made him lose focus. Halt made a mental note that he would have to correct this as soon as possible, but he had no doubt Gilan would. He was a quick study—an excellent trait he'd inherited from his father.

"Do you really think that I'm ready?" Gilan asked as he slowly began to calm down. He took three deep breaths and closed his eyes. His left hand reached behind him to feel his longbow. He felt comforted by its smooth, wooden frame.

Halt nodded slowly. "Yes. Just don't let it go to your head," he couldn't help but adding, causing Gilan to blush slightly.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, Gilan and Halt finally arrived to the much anticipated Gathering Ground. Gilan marveled at other Rangers who were raising tall, tan tents. Some were tending to the horses, and Gilan couldn't help but notice that Blaze was slightly taller and leaner than most of the other Ranger horses. As the two walked slowly through the busy Gathering Ground, several Rangers looked over at Gilan and whispered amongst themselves. They waved and called out to Halt.

"I see you finally took up an apprentice, Halt!" a short, burly Ranger with a black beard called out. Halt inclined his head toward the Ranger, but said nothing. He turned Abelard toward the largest tent that was stationed in the middle of the clearing. Two Rangers meandered into the tent and disappeared from view. Halt then glanced over to Gilan who was close behind him.

"Take Abelard and Blaze to the water trough. You can give them both _one_ apple. There's no need to spoil them," he said quietly. Gilan rolled his eyes at Halt when he turned and walked confidently into the tent. It seemed to be a pet peeve of Halt's to give a horse more than one apple a day. But, Gilan did what he was told and dismounted Blaze and led both horses to the busy water trough. He stroked Blaze's neck gently and nervously glanced about. He strangely felt uncomfortable with all eyes on him. A tight, uncomfortable feeling consumed Gilan, emanating from his stomach.

He was nervous.

When both horses had drunk their fill, Gilan reached into the nearby wooden basket and pulled out two apples. Both horses munched on the juicy apples happily. Blaze looked intently at Gilan when she had finished her apple. Her brown eyes seemed to say:

_Give me another apple. You know you want to_. Gilan sighed and reached back into the basket and gave Blaze another apple. Abelard whinnied urgently. He stomped his foot angrily. _Don't forget about me now_. Gilan grinned and reached back toward the basket.

"You better not be giving my horse another apple," Halt murmured darkly behind Gilan. Gilan froze and turned, a frown of fear stretching across his face. He tried to smile innocently, but Halt was staring at him keenly.

"I wasn't, Halt. Really," he added awkwardly.

Halt opened his mouth to reply, but Gilan spotted Ranger Crowley. He walked up beside Halt and nodded contentedly at his friend's apprentice—completely unaware of the current situation. Gilan seized the moment. Crowley had often visited his father in Caraway Fief and Crowley had acquired a liking of the Battlemaster's son.

"It's good to see you Crowley!" Gilan ejaculated. A brilliant grin now easily spread across his face.

"Ah, Gilan," Crowley, "I see you've been able to survive Halt's training thus far. That in itself is an extraordinary accomplishment," he remarked, a deep chuckle breaking through his calm exterior. Crowley loved to laugh.

Halt glared over Crowley who pursed his lips slightly and frowned. "Am I… interrupting something?" he asked slowly.

"Never mind, Crowley," Halt muttered half to himself.

Crowley cleared his throat loudly. "Well, welcome to the Gathering, Gilan. I hope you'll enjoy the Assessment."

And suddenly, that tight feeling back…


End file.
